Trouble In Paradise?
by jadiexox
Summary: Thomas and Brenda had finally escaped the craziness that was there life, after reaching a so called 'Paradise' . Now, they can worry about normal teenage problems. Will Thomas and Brenda admit there feelings for each other, or will other problems get in the way? Thomas/Brenda.
1. Trouble in Paradise?

**Trouble in Paradise? **

Okay, so there not that much Trenda stories because she - so far - only in the books.

So, I decided to make one myself!

_Thomas and Brenda had finally escaped the craziness that was there life, after reaching a so called 'Paradise' . Now, they can worry about normal teenage problems. _

_Will Thomas and Brenda admit there feelings for each other, or will other problems get in the way? _

**All rights go to James Dashner! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Details. **

Thomas broke away from Brenda's lips and smiled. "Took you long enough didn't it?" He heard Brenda laugh.

"Yeah, I wish I had done that sooner." He smiled back at her and she leaned into his chest as they looked out to the ocean. He wished this moment could last forever.

It had been around half an hour and Brenda had started nodding off as the sun started fading. "Brenda?" Thomas ask but got no reply and saw she had fallen asleep.

He picked her up and took her back to the camp where he saw Minho walk up them. "And the lovebirds return! So the details?"

"Details? What are you, a teenage girl?" Thomas asked as he set Brenda down.

"No, I'm a teenage boy and I want to know if you guys finally kissed." Minho asked.

"Maybe." Thomas blushed.

"Thomas you whore! Teresa just died." Minho realised his mistake after it was too late. "Sorry, man that crossed a line."

"Whatever. Where are we sleeping? I know it's early but I hadn't really had a good sleep in ages." He explained.

"Yeah sure. Well, when you were making out with Brenda, we managed to make some sort of beds.. I guess." Minho took them a little further into the forest.

They had made a couple of beds with leaves. "I know it's not the best but we haven't even been here for a day so-" Minho got cut of by Thomas, "I get it, I'll take what I can get. I'll just get Brenda." Thomas said.

"Don't you want some dinner first? Frypan was pretty eager to get back into the kitchen. Already got a little system going on." Minho laughed, and Thomas thought that food sounded pretty nice.

"Yeah sure." They went back to the camp and he saw the Brenda had woken up and had already made her way to the food.

"Hey Brenda." Thomas said as he sat down with food that he had just got from Frypan.

"Hi." Brenda looked up at Thomas and he laughed, she had mouth stuffed with food.

"Hungry?" He teased. She just rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

After they had finished devouring there food everyone -including Thomas and Brenda - got ready for bed. Thomas and Brenda had got beds next to each other.

Thomas was close to falling asleep when he heard Brenda, "So what are we? I mean we kissed and it was a good kiss but are we dating now? Do you want to date?" She said and he could hear the nervousness in her voice and thought it was adorable.

"I guess, but I'm really tried right now, can we talk about it more in the morning?" He asked and automatically regretted it after hearing her reply, "Sure whatever, shouldn't of said anything anyway, so soon after Teresa. I'll see you in the morning." He could hear how her voice cracked when she mentioned Teresa and it broke his heart but Brenda had a point. It was pretty obvious he had feelings for Teresa and now she was gone and he didn't know what to do - he wanted to be with Brenda, he had for a long time but so soon after Teresa passing, it felt like he was betraying her in some way even though any hope for a relationship between them died a long time ago.

Brenda let a few tears fall down her face after her short conversation with Thomas had ended. The memories came flooding back, "You're not her. You could never be her." those words haunt her like a ghost. She doubts Thomas even remembers saying them, considering they were drunk on whatever those cranks made them drink but those words were to harsh that they stayed in her mind and stuck like glue. Brenda had always felt she had to compete with Teresa for Thomas's love because through everything he had always wanted her and she was just that clingy friend. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind so she could get some sleep.

**So that's chapter 1! Sorry if it was crappy, boring or too sad. Anyway, review please! Oh, if you would like I'm also writing a Newt fanfic on wattpad, it's called "Trapped." It's got Victoria Justice along with Thomas Sangster (Did I spell that right?") on the cover and my username is livinglifeonaberg so yeah, check it out if you want! **

**Chapter 2 (Preview) **

_Thomas woke up to the sun beaming down at him and he turned and looked over at where Brenda was last night but she wasn't there. He got up and looked for her and saw her sitting in the same spot they shared their kiss yesterday. _

"_Good morning." He smiled as he sat down next to her and she smiled back at him but not as bright as before and then he remembered the night before. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Distance. **

Thomas woke up to the sun beaming down at him and he turned and looked over at where Brenda was last night but she wasn't there. He got up and looked for her and saw her sitting in the same spot they shared their kiss yesterday.

"Good morning." He smiled as he sat down next to her and she smiled back at him but not as bright as before and then he remembered the night before.

"So you wanted to talk?" She said as a cool morning breeze flew in and she shivered so he pulled her closer to keep her warm.

"Yeah, Brenda I think your amazing but Teresa just died and I just can't jump into anything right now, I hope you understand." He explained, hoping she wouldn't be to upset.

"Yeah I get it. I was to forward yesterday and I guess every day before that but yeah I'll keep my distance so can you figure things out." She smiled and totally shocked Thomas. This is not how he expected her to react.

"I'm so glad you're cool with this, Brenda." He smiled at her and she smiled back before giving him a quick hug and wondering off. This just made him want her more and not to wait but he knew it was the right thing.

Brenda sighed as she walked away, she didn't want to wait to be with him but she knew she had to keep her distance so that one day, Thomas would be ready to be with her.

"Hey Brenda!" She turned around and saw Minho running towards her.

"Hi Minho, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing can't a guy talk to his best friends girlfriend?" He smirked.

"Well, you can talk to me but not your best friends girlfriend because that's not me. Thomas decided he needed space to deal with his grief for Teresa and I respect that." She said hiding her pain at how once again, Teresa was taking her from Thomas once again.

"Oh well, that sucks." Minho said awkwardly before adding, "I have a job that you can do, so follow me!" He said.

"I haven't even had breakfast yet!" She yelled as he started running off.

"Breakfast can wait! Come on!" He said.

"Fine." Brenda laughed and followed him.

After Brenda left, Thomas stayed and looked out to the ocean and thought about his life, _fighting off wicked, cranks and grievers was way easier than dealing with girls. _He thought as he watched the waves crash on the sand.

He realised that Minho would probably need his help with something and he went back to the camp and couldn't see Minho _or Brenda _anywhere.

"Hey Frypan, where is Minho?" He asked.

"He went into the forest with Brenda." Frypan said before going back to cooking.

Minho and Brenda all alone in the forest, _together_?

The thought didn't settle very well with Thomas. _Brenda can't have already moved onto to Minho in a matter of minutes right? I mean when she said she'll keep her distance, she meant that she just give me some time and then when I'm ready she'll come back to me right? _

He entered the forest and looked around for Minho and Brenda and after about 5 minutes he spotted them near a group of trees.

"Hey guys!" Thomas yelled as he ran closer to them.

"Hey Thomas, what's up?" Minho asked.

"Nothing but why are you guys in the middle of woods together, I didn't know you guys were friends." Thomas said and realised he probably shouldn't of added the last part.

"Calm down man." Minho said and then whispered to Brenda, "Somebody's jealous." To which, Brenda blushed.

"Hey I heard that! I"m not jealous! I just want to know why you guys are out here?" He asked.

"Minho was just showing me my job. Cutting wood from trees, it's so fun!" Brenda told me and added the last part sarcastically.

"Hey at least you aren't looking after the animals, do you know how dirty they are?" Minho joked and Brenda laughed.

Thomas felt stupid for even thinking that something was going on between them. Nothing would _ever_ happen between them.

"Alright, let's go get some breakfast." Brenda announced as she ran off, she was pretty hungry.

"So what's my job?" Thomas asked Minho as they followed Brenda.

"Your in command with me shuck head!" Minho laughed.

"Oh right. "

"Hey, I put Brenda in the forest for her job because she told me you needed space so I figured it'd be easier for you if for majority of the day she wasn't there." Minho said.

"Oh thanks I guess, I mean it's not like she has the Flare or something it's just that I feel like I should properly move on from Teresa. So I can be with her fully."

"Yeah, man I get it but if I was you I'd watch out, there a lot of guys here and Brenda isn't ugly." Minho warned and it really hit Thomas. Would Brenda get sick of waiting for him and move on? He didn't want that at all. He knows and she knows that he wants to be with her so he's got to trust her that she won't move on while he is trying to move on.

**I really don't have a plan for this story like I'm just kinda of making it up chapter by chapter so if you have any suggestions like, if you want a Minho and Brenda thing to happen or not or anything else than feel free to tell me because I'd love to hear what you guys think! **

**Chapter 3 (Preview) **

_Brenda had gone into the forest to start her work and Thomas felt him self missing her and seeing her face but he knew he needed time but he's starting to think that he doesn't want to wait and what Minho said came back into his mind. _

_Minho voice woke him from his thoughts, "Hey man, can you go down to the beach and help with the fishing? Frypan is requesting more seafood." _

"_Uh, what? Oh yeah sure." He said before making his way to the beach, stealing a quick glance to the forest hoping to see Brenda but he didn't. _

**Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Creeps. **

Brenda had gone into the forest to start her work and Thomas felt him self missing her and seeing her face but he knew he needed time but he's starting to think that he doesn't want to wait and what Minho said came back into his mind.

Minho voice woke him from his thoughts, "Hey man, can you go down to the beach and help with the fishing? Frypan is requesting more seafood."

"Uh, what? Oh yeah sure." He said before making his way to the beach, stealing a quick glance to the forest hoping to see Brenda but he didn't.

Thomas walked down to the beach and saw 2 other people by the ocean with fishing rods.

"Hey, kid! Don't stand there like a ghost! Get that rod over there and get your lazy ass work!" An older man yelled at him and Thomas rolled her eyes and got to work.

After about 5 minutes he realised fishing was pretty boring but after what they'e been through, he was good with boring. It gave him time to think about Teresa.

He really did miss her and he wanted her to be here with him but he knew if she was, then him and Brenda probably wouldn't happen because he knew his feelings would grow for Teresa because he'd forgiven her ages ago about what happened in the scorch.

He didn't know what do without her, they both knew they could never get the level of friendship they had before all the crazy happened but he never even got the chance to tell her that he had forgiven her and that made him a shed a tear a bit.

"Hey, you crying?" He heard Minho asked.

"No." He covered up his tears. "Is that mine?" He asked looking at the sandwich Minho held in his hands.

"No that's mine." Minho said and Thomas frowned, "But this is yours." Minho said and got a sandwich from his pocket and handed it Thomas.

"I hate you." He said as he bit into his sandwich.

"No you don't you love me!" Minho said in a innocent voice to which Thomas rolled his eyes.

"But in all seriousness, how are you dealing with the whole Teresa thing? I know you two were pretty close." Minho said eating his sandwich.

"I'm alright. I just never got to tell her that I forgave her, but I'll move on." He said.

"Move on to Brenda." Minho smirked.

"And here I thought that you could actually go a minute without being a total shuck head."

"Hey! You're the one that's in love with her!" Minho defended himself.

"I am not in love with her!"

"You are."

"Am not."

"You are! Thomas just admit it!"

"Admit what?" Brenda asked, and Thomas jumped.

"Brenda, what are you doing here? Can't you see Thomas and I are having a boy conversation." Minho said in a fake shocked voice.

"Do you want me to leave, so you can have your "boy conversation"?" Brenda asked.

"Of course not! Minho, was just being rude." Thomas replied too quickly.

"Okay…." Brenda said and sat down.

"So how working in the forest?" Minho asked making conversation.

"It's aright, but theres this guy, his name is Jacob I think and he's about our age." Brenda said and Thomas instantly felt jealously rise up him."But he's a total creep! He's always like around me and being really creepy." She said and Thomas jealousy turned into anger and he was about to say something but Minho beat him to it.

"So this guy Jacob is creep because he's always around in a job your doing together. Doesn't sound much to me." Minho said.

"But he is! I can't really explain but that's the reason I came over here was because he at the lunch table!" She said pointing over to the table in the direction of a blond-haired male.

"I'm going to beat him up!" Thomas said and was going to get up, but Minho stopped him.

"Give us one example of how he's a creep." Minho requested.

"Okay, well this morning I was taking some of the wood back to the camp, and he came up from behind me and like put his hands on my waits and was saying stuff in my ear, it was pretty disgusting so I punched him and walked away but he wouldn't stop! See, he looking over here now!" Brenda said and they all looked over and he was smirking.

"Okay that's it I'm going to punch him in the face!" Thomas said and before anyone could stop him he was running over to Jacob.

"Hey it's Jacob right? Yeah, stay away from Brenda and learn to take a hint!" Thomas yelled and his fist clenched and everyone was looking at him.

"Calm down Thomas!" Minho glared at him and Thomas looked around at all the shock faces and ran off into the woods. Brenda ran after him.

"Thomas!" She yelled looking for him and she found him siting down by a tree.

"Hey." He replied blankly looking at a log not to far away.

"I'm sorry I told you. I shouldn't have, I know you need your space. I'm sorry." She said siting down next him.

"You're not helping by being here. " Thomas said coldly and regretted after he heard footsteps.

"Wait, Brenda. I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

Brenda turned around, "Then what do you mean it like Thomas?"

"I-I just I don't know!"

"Wow, and the award for the best explainer goes to Thomas!" She spat out and it made Thomas flinch.

She was about to walk away when, "I want to be with you Brenda! Sure, I miss Teresa but I don't want to wait." He had standed up now and they were facing each other.

"You want to be with me." She whispered not knowing if she heard wrong.

"Yes, Brenda I want to be with you. I want to date you. Now shut up and kiss me before I go mad." He smiled and leaned in and they shared that amazing movie like kiss.

**Aww, I just had to put them together because Trenda is life! **

**Chapter 4 (Preview): **

_It had been about a day since Thomas and Brenda had become official. Most people were starting to catch on, after all there always with each other and holding hands and hugging. _

_Minho was the first to find out. After they walked out of the forest he ran up to them and asked if they were together. He was really happy for them. _

**Please Review! (Sorry If it's not edited well) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Anger Issues. **

It had been about a day since Thomas and Brenda had become official. Most people were starting to catch on, after all there always with each other and holding hands and hugging.

Minho was the first to find out. After they walked out of the forest he ran up to them and asked if they were together. He was really happy for them.

Brenda just finished her shift in the forest and decided to go see Thomas. The thought of Thomas made her smile grew so big. He finally was happy with her. He finally wanted her.

"Hey." She smiled as she snaked her arms around his waist as he stood in the lunch line.

"Hey. You can't but in." He said sternly and joking at the same time.

"So I can't but in if it's to kiss you?" She asked.

"Well if it's for that." He smiled and leant down and kissed her.

"Get a room, shanks!" Minho yelled, he was just in front of them.

They laughed and broke away and Thomas wrapped his arm around her. They got there food and went down to the beach and started eating, it become their spot.

"So has Minho got you fishing today?" Brenda asked laughing.

"Nah, I'm helping with the builders." He replied.

"Okay, cool. What are you guys building?" She asked, making conversation.

"I don't know, hopefully a building or something." Thomas said, dazed something Brenda noticed.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked, looking at him but Thomas did not return her gaze, his eyes fixed on the crashing waves.

"Yeah. I'm fine just bad memories you know?" He said images of terrifying grievers and cranks appeared in his mind along with Newt, Chuck and Teresa.

"I know me too. Just know I'm always here for you…. Tom." She hesitated on the last part.

"Don't call me that please. I'm not trying to be rude but that was the nickname Teresa gave me. I'm sorry." He whispered, he felt bad but he didn't want to lie to her.

"Oh yeah don't worry about. I get it." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. This totally surprised Thomas, ever since they got together it's like she's a total different person.

"Cool, thanks."

"Yeah. Anyway my break is over. I'll catch up with you later?" She asked.

"Yeah of course." And with that she left to go into the forest.

Thomas took that as a sign to get up and start work with the builders. When he got over to the builders he saw Gally had already started ordering people around.

"Hey Thomas, Minho said you were working with us today?" He said as Thomas walked closer to builders.

"Yeah that's true. Where do I start?" He said, Thomas and Gally had agreed to keep civil and leave the past behind in order to start the community again.

"Go get the wood from the pile over there." He instructed and he followed.

Once he got over there he saw the person he was hoping he didn't run into.

"Hey Thomas." Jacob's fake smile made Thomas cringe.

"What do you want?" Thomas said, not wasting time on pointless small talk.

"Still angry at me for flirting with your girlfriend?" He chuckled.

"Yeah I am, and I want you to stay away from Brenda and I." Thomas said sternly and picked up the wood.

"Calm down man! Do you have anger issues or something?" Jacob said before walking off back into the forest.

_I do not have anger issues! He just has jerk issues! _

It was dinner and Thomas had a good day working with the builders but he was really just looking forward to seeing Brenda at dinner. On cue, Brenda saw Thomas waiting in line and smiled when she saw him and he retuned it.

"I'll meet you at the beach!" She yelled to him and they went to join the line.

"Hey what took you so long?" Thomas asked as Brenda sat down. He was already halfway though his dinner.

"Well when I got there you were in the front of the line and I was in the back." She explained and he just shrugged.

"How was your day with the builders?" Brenda asked as she started eating.

"It was good. Miss seeing you though." Thomas smiled and kissed her cheek and she blushed.

"Aww, I missed you too honey." She laughed and kissed his cheek too and then his lips.

**Okay, I'm sorry for the short filler chapter. I just really wanted a cute little Trenda chapter without too much drama. **

**Chapter 5 (Preview): **

_Today marked Thomas and Brenda's one week anniversary and everything had been going great. They were still in the honeymoon phase and they weren't complaining but everyone else was._

"_Hey girlfriend." Thomas smiled and wrapped his arms around Brenda. _

"_Hey boyfriend." She grinned back at him and he kissed her nose. _

"_Your's so cute." He told her and she giggled. Unknown to them was a scowling face watching them from afar, Jacob. _

**Review Please! **


End file.
